Always and Forever
by crazy-wild-and-free
Summary: Haylijah of all emotions; happy, angsty, adorable, sad, hopeful. This is a collection of Haylijah one-shots/drabbles based off of different words and/or phrases. Requests are welcome! {Hayley/Elijah}
1. Bite

_**Hey everyone!**_

 _ **This is the first drabble of many more Haylijah drabbles to come during the hiatus. I will be posting Haylijah drabbles every day or two. We all need a break from the angst that is happening on screen right now and what better way to do that than to read Haylijah drabbles where everything is good between them?**_

 ** _If you ever want to read more based on a drabble I write in this series just let me know and I'll see what I can do about extending it into something more!_** ** _Also if you have any requests for me, feel free to review or PM me!_**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly._

* * *

 **Bite (160 words)**

* * *

Hayley sat back on her haunches and slapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Elijah!" Hayley exclaimed, her eyes wide as saucers and her voice muffled by her hand. "I got carried away and wasn't being careful."

Elijah couldn't be and wasn't mad at her, the possible consequences were known by them both. They had both gotten carried away and weren't being careful...it wasn't either of their faults, it was an accident. Accidents happen, although this accident wasn't going to be an easy one to explain.

"What are we gonna do?" Hayley asked, her eyes flickering from the bite on the inside of Elijah's right thigh to his eyes. "I'm thinking either we go face Klaus or we deal with your fever..."

Elijah thought about both options for a minute or two before concluding, "The fever is probably the lesser of two evils."

Hayley nodded her head, agreeing. "My thoughts exactly."

* * *

 _ **There's the first drabble! So, thoughts? Review, please?!**_


	2. Elijah

_**Here you go anon from the first chapter. You requested something with Haylijah and Hope and this was the first thing that popped in my mind. I hope this is okay with you.**_

 _ **Urstory , the next drabble will be mistletoe per your request!**_

 _ **If any of you ever want to read more based on a drabble I write in this series just let me know and I'll see what I can do about extending it into something more! Also if you have any requests for me, feel free to review or PM me!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly._

* * *

 _ **Elijah (235 words)**_

* * *

"Elijah!" Hayley called his name urgently from her balcony.

In an instant, the doors flung open, and Elijah rushed out onto his balcony. "Is everything okay?"

Hayley smiled, shaking her head. "Everything is fine! Just come over! Hurry!"

Elijah opened his mouth to say something, but Hayley turned and ran back into the apartment before he could. Elijah wasted no time heading over there.

"What's going on?" he asked, walking into the apartment after finding the front door wide open.

Hayley appeared in front of him and grabbed his hand, dragging him over to where Hope was playing with her toys.

"Hope can you do that thing you just did for mommy again for Uncle Elijah?" she asked, bending down to Hope's level.

Hope giggled and looked up at Elijah. She opened her mouth and Elijah was surprised when she let out a sound that sounded a lot like, "Lijah."

Hayley laughed at the look on Elijah's face. "I take it you heard the same thing I did," she guessed. "It's obvious now just how much Hope loves her Uncle Elijah."

Hope giggled again as if it was her way of agreeing with her mother's statement.

"Is that her first word?" Elijah asked.

Hayley nodded her head. "It sure is." She smiled. "But if anyone asks, to be safe, her first word was mama."

* * *

 _ **There you go! Drabble #2! Review please and let me know what you thought of it!**_


	3. Mistletoe - Part 1

_****__**Here you go urstory! I hope that this is good for you. I had a lot of fun writing this one. It was cute, fluffy, and also a bit heartbreaking towards the end. Sorry the heartbreak snuck out once I started typing, I couldn't stop it and then it just sounded to good to take out.**__****_

 _ ** ** _ _ **Enjoy!**__****_

 _ ** ** _ _ **Disclaimer:**__**** _ _I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly.___

* * *

 _ ** ** _ _ **Mistletoe (258 words)**__****_

* * *

"Come on, Elijah. It will be innocent," Hayley insisted, looking up at the mistletoe hanging above them.

"You're married," Elijah reminded her, shaking his head defiantly.

Hayley shrugged. "So what? It would only be one simple, innocent kiss," she replied. "Besides it's not like we purposely planned to end up under a mistletoe right now."

Elijah sighed. "That's not the point."

"You of all people understand the importance of tradition and keeping up with it. The mistletoe is a tradition," she said, trying to make him cave.

Why did he have to be so stubborn?

"That only counts when neither person involved is married," he told her.

Hayley rolled her eyes. "For crying out loud!" She exclaimed, reaching forward to grab at the lapels of his suit jacket and pull him towards her until their lips met. "See, one innocent kiss," she said, her voice unsteady as she pulled away seconds later and let go of him.

They stood there staring at each other for a few moments before Hayley broke the silence.

"I should go."

As she turned away, Hayley couldn't stop the feeling of sadness that washed over her.

She knew it and she was sure that Elijah knew it as well...the words "one innocent kiss" meant nothing to them. Nothing was nor would it ever be innocent between them. That being the case, Hayley couldn't help but wonder why had she planned to end up under the mistletoe with him in the first place when she knew the aftermath would tear her apart inside?

* * *

 _ ** ** _ _ **Oh my! It was all fun and games until I wrote that last line. Why do I always do this to myself?**__****_

 _ ** ** _ _ **Anyways, Review please and let me know what you thought of it!**__****_


	4. Shower

_****_As always, I want to thank you for your continued support!_****_

 _ ** ** _ ** _urstory_** ** _, I'm currently trying to come up with something to go along with the last drabble. My muse isn't being helpful at the moment, but I'm sure she'll come around soon._**_****_

 _ ** _ **Here's the next drabble. Hope you enjoy reading it!**_**_

 _ _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly.__

* * *

 _ **Shower (240 words)**_

* * *

Hayley was listening to her IPod when she walked into the bathroom which was why she had not heard the water running. It was early in the morning and she had been under the impression that Elijah was still out taking care of whatever he had been taking care of the night before. He'd even told her he didn't expect to be back until late morning or the afternoon. Therefore, Hayley had planned on taking a "wake me up" shower in his shower which had better water pressure than hers. What she hadn't planned on was that he'd be in it.

By now her heart was pounding so hard in her chest, she was surprised it had not burst out. Even more so, she was surprised that Elijah hadn't made any attempt to acknowledge her presence and ever so nicely tell her to leave. He was a vampire so there was no way he hadn't heard her heart with how fast it was beating. That fact made her wonder, maybe he didn't mind her being there. There being the bathroom doorway where she had a spectacular view of everything he had to offer. Her mind was flooded with many thoughts, none of them anything less than Rated NC-17.

 _"No, Hayley. You shouldn't be thinking that way about him...it's not right,"_ she scolded herself, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

* * *

 _ **Alright, there you go!**_

 _ **Who wouldn't have Rated NC-17 thoughts if they walked in on Elijah in the shower? Am I right?!**_


	5. Ache - Part 2

**_As always, want to thank everyone for your continued support!_**

 ** _urstory,_** ** _here is the follow up drabble to Mistletoe. It's in Elijah's POV._**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly._

* * *

 _ **Ache (270 words)**_

* * *

As he watched Hayley all but run away, Elijah reached his hand up and placed two fingers on his lips. The feel of Hayley's lips still lingering.

His heart ached for more. Hers did, too. The look had been evident in her eyes when she'd pulled away after kissing him. She ached for him just as much as he ached for her.

" _One innocent kiss_ ," she had said before she kissed him.

It was an unspoken truth that there was no such thing as an innocent, intimate moment between them. There never was and there never would be.

From their very first meeting, there was something between them. But Hayley had been pregnant with his brother's baby at the time, so nothing happened. Then when they finally had a chance to explore what was between them, life had thrown them yet another curve ball.

It was as if the universe was trying to keep them apart for some unknown, cruel reason.

Every time something else happened to keep them apart, the ache in Elijah's chest grew more intense. After seeing the look in her eyes, he was sure that it was the same way for Hayley. It was a horrible shame that there wasn't anything more that either of them could do to ease the ache that they both felt. For now, all either of them could do was continue to live their lives and wait ever so patiently for the day when the ache would subside.

All they could do was simply wait for the day when they could finally be together.

* * *

 _ **There you go! Did it pull at your heartstrings while you were reading it as much as is did mine as I was writing it?**_

 ** _Review please and let me know what you thought of it!_**


	6. Nickname

**_As always, I want to thank everyone for your continued support! Thank you so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews!_**

 **hestia-Prytaneum , I am working on filling as many of your word requests as I can. Just stick with me and I promise to have something for you soon.**

 _ **Here is the next drabble. Hope you all like it! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly._

* * *

 ** _Nickname (347 words)_**

* * *

The first time in ages she'd caught a break from the ongoing chaos that was her life and she couldn't enjoy it. Hayley was antsy as she paced back and forth across the courtyard. She wasn't used to everything in her life being calm. She was waiting for something to happen, for the chaos to once again reveal itself.

"Hayley," she heard a voice say, trying to command her attention.

She ignored it as she continued to pace.

"Hayley!" She heard the voice again, a little louder this time.

She still ignored it as she continued her frantic movements. Hayley couldn't seem to make herself stop pacing. It was as if she was so used to the chaos that without it everything just felt off. Pacing uncontrollably was apparently the closest she was going to get to chaos today, although not exactly in the same sense. Actual chaos and chaotic movements were quite different.

"Hales!" The same voice from before called out, trying for the third time.

This time the person caught her attention enough for her to not ignore it again. Hayley stopped pacing and turned towards where the voice was coming from. She stared at Elijah with a half curious, half confused look taking over her facial features.

"What?" he asked her, not sure what was causing her to give him such a look.

"You called me Hales," she answered him quietly. "No one has ever called me by that nickname before."

Elijah immediately assured her it was a one time thing...that he hadn't realized he'd said it until it had already left his mouth.

She thought for a moment before responding, "I quite like it actually."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "You won't mind if I continue calling you Hales if the opportunity presents itself?"

Hayley smiled at him and shook her head. "Not at all," she answered. "But only as long as we're clear that only you get to ever call me it."

Elijah returned her smile. "We have a deal."

* * *

 ** _There you have it!_**

 ** _Was it okay? Cute enough? Fluffy?_** ** _Review please and let me know what you thought of it!_**


	7. Pool

**_As always, thank you all for your continued support!_**

 _ **Without further ado, here is drabble 7! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly._

* * *

 _ **Pool (280 words)**_

* * *

Hayley smiled as she stared at the mass of sparkling water before her. She had needed to clear her head, needed time to herself after everything that had happened. All of which lead to her taking a walk that lead her to where she was now.

Whenever she was feeling overwhelmed and needed to calm herself down but wanted to be alone, she would find herself escaping to the one place that ironically did make her feel calm. Hayley had never told anybody about the place before, not even Elijah. It was her own personal safe haven.

The pool at the old plantation house was the same pool that she'd almost miscarried Hope in, which one would think would make the pool a reminder of a bad time in her life. But, on the contrary, it was the good memories of the pool that she bothered to never forget.

The pool at the plantation house was where Elijah had held her in his arms for the first time, had saved not only her life but Hope's as well. The pool was the place where Elijah had in some ways become her security blanket of sorts, his voice and warm embrace had been so calming to her in such a dark moment in her life.

The pool was a place of many good things. The most important of all, the pool was the place that Hayley had first realized that what she was feeling for Elijah was much more serious than just him being kind to her. The pool was the place where Elijah had managed to permanently etch himself into her heart without even realizing it.

* * *

 _ **There you have it!**_

 _ **What did you think? Did you like getting into Hayley's head? Did you like it even without dialogue and the presence of another character?**_

 ** _Review please and let me know what you thought of it!_**

 ** _In the meantime, while you wait for me to update with the next drabble...feel free to go and check out any of my other Haylijah drabbles/one-shots/multi-chapter fics. It would really mean a lot to me!_**


	8. Secret

**_I wrote this a few weeks ago and I am just now getting around to posting it. Hope you like it._**

 _ **hestia-Prytaneum,**_ _**your word request Dessert will either be the next drabble or the one after the next one. So be on the look out for it.**_

 _ **Alright now, enjoy drabble 8!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly._

* * *

 _ **Secret (316 words)**_

* * *

It was a spur of the moment action.

Hayley and Elijah had found themselves alone, just the two of them and the obvious sexual tension between them. After minutes of silence and staring at each other, it happened. Neither knew who made the first move, not that it mattered. It was wrong, so wrong. They both knew it. Yet it had felt right, so right. Neither of them could even try to deny it.

Just one kiss. One kiss that had almost turned into more, but Hayley and Elijah both came to their senses before they did something they would both regret even more later. Breaking the kiss hadn't been easy for either of them, though they knew it was the right thing to do. She was still married to another man. The kiss was already wrong enough on its own, anything more would have been just plain stupid on both of their parts.

"No one can ever know about this," Hayley said, pausing momentarily at the door as she was about to leave.

"Agreed," Elijah replied, the sadness he was feeling was evident in his voice.

This was hard on both of them.

"If only it didn't have to be this way," Hayley heard Elijah whisper as she walked out the door.

She wanted to turn and run back to him, to kiss him again and this time not stop until she felt whole again. But she didn't. She couldn't. It would not be fair to her, Elijah, or her husband if she gave into her urges and turned back around. No matter how badly she wanted to, she forced herself to keep on walking.

That one kiss that was clearly so much more than just one kiss would have to stay as just that. One kiss. That one kiss would forever be their dirty little secret.

* * *

 _ **There you go! Thoughts?!**_

 ** _Review please and let me know what you thought of it!_**


	9. Picture - Part 1

_**As always, I want to thank you all for your continued support of the story!**_

 _ **I recently saw some pictures of Phoebe from when she was blonde, I think it was for a movie she did a few years ago or so and this little drabblish shot came to mind. This is random, but I had fun while writing it. I hope you like it!**_

 _ ** **I'm going to do my best to update this with more drabbles/shots much more often. My muse seems to be on a role again as of late so fingers crossed that she will stay that way!****_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly._

* * *

 _ **Picture (703 words)**_

* * *

Regret was slowly beginning to take Hayley over due to having asked Elijah to help her officially move back into the compound. He was not helping her as he had been for the first few minutes when they started unpacking all of the boxes. Ever since Hope had accidentally knocked over one of the boxes, causing its contents to spill out all over the floor, Elijah had been preoccupied. He told Hayley he would clean up the mess, came across something in the box that caught his attention, and then proceeded to check out of helping her unpack.

"What's so funny?" Hayley asked finally having had enough of him not helping her when she noticed Elijah kept looking from her to whatever he was holding and then back to her.

"Nothing is funny, however it is a bit..." he trailed off looking back and forth again from it to her again.

Hayley huffed and walked over to him, grabbing whatever he had in his hand. She looked at it and when she realized what it was, her jaw dropped slightly and her eyes widened just a little.

"Oh," she said simply, waiting to hear what Elijah had to say about it.

"Were you ever going to tell me you were once a blonde?" Elijah asked teasingly, snatching the picture back.

Hayley rolled her eyes. "It was so long ago. I was like 15 then," she answered as she walked back over to where she had been before and continued unpacking the box in front of her. "There wasn't really any reason to tell you."

"You clearly enjoyed being a blonde enough to keep that specific picture for all this time," Elijah pointed out as he appeared beside her, placing the picture down, and began helping her again.

Hayley shrugged her shoulders. "It's just a reminder of simpler times. Times before I triggered my werewolf gene and my life got extra complicated," she explained with a sigh.

"Is there a story behind you being a blonde or did you one day, out of the blue, just decide to dye your hair blonde?" Elijah asked curiously, genuinely wanting to know more about Hayley's life during her younger years.

An unintentional chuckle tore from Hayley's throat. "It was revenge against my so called parents at the time."

"Revenge?" Elijah asked her, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"I wanted to get highlights but they said no because they were ultra conservative and highlights were too tacky or whatever reason they gave me."

Hayley rolled her eyes as she unintentionally reminded herself of the people she ended up with growing up.

"After they said no, I decided if they weren't going to let me get highlights then I was going to dye all of my hair instead," she explained, shaking her head. "So I went to the pharmacy and bought some hair dye."

Hayley laughed.

"Oh, the looks on their faces when I debuted my hair at their very important Christmas party with all their friends and family there. They were horrified."

A grin found its way onto Hayley's face as she pictured the looks on their faces.

"It was one of the best Christmas' ever," she stated as an afterthought.

Elijah picked up the picture and looked at it again before saying, "I, for one, think you look absolutely beautiful as a blonde."

Hayley smiled at him, not being able to resist the urge to kiss his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear.

After that, there was a few minutes of silence between them as they continued unpacking boxes before Elijah suddenly broke it.

"Any chance you'll ever dye your hair blonde again?" he asked Hayley, nonchalantly.

Hayley stopped unpacking and smirked, raising an eyebrow as she looked over at him again. "Never pegged you as one to be into blondes."

Elijah shook his head. "Not blondes," he said, emphasizing the "s." "Just one blonde," he added, causing a small smile to pull at Hayley's lips.

Shrugging her shoulders, Hayley told him with the smile still on her face, "Who knows if I will? Maybe, maybe not." She paused for a moment before finishing with, "After all, we do have an eternity to look forward to."

* * *

 _ **Alright, there you go! Thoughts?**_ ** _Review and let me know!_**


	10. Dessert

_**As always, I want to thank everyone for your continued support of the series!**_

 _ ** _ **hestia-Prytaneum,**_ ******here is one of your word drabble requests! This one got away from me and ended up being slightly longer than my usual drabbles. I really enjoyed writing this so hopefully you feel the same way reading it. You also requested one for the word sparring, but since you requested it for my other Haylijah one-shot series as well, I'm going to post the full one-shot there instead of spoiling it here.****_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly._

* * *

 _ **Dessert (598 words)**_

* * *

 _"_ You didn't have to make me dinner," Hayley said, looking up at Elijah as he took her plate from her. "Dinner at a restaurant would have sufficed."

"Making dinner is more romantic," Elijah replied, smiling when he returned to the table moments later setting another plate down in front of her.

Hayley raised an eyebrow. "Dessert as well?"

Elijah grinned. "Best to go all out."

"No argument," Hayley smiled as she picked up her fork, wasting no time digging in to the tasty dessert.

Only a few bites in, her fork hit something and she heard a cling. Having seen some chick flicks (she enjoyed them from time to time) paired with the knowledge of how Elijah had been acting all night, it didn't take long for Hayley to put two and two together.

"Did you..." Hayley started to ask dropping her fork, her question trailing off as she looked over to find Elijah kneeling down next to her still grinning. "You did."

Making quick work of the leftover surrounding dessert, Hayley dug the ring out. It was by far the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her life. She had never been one for expensive, shiny things but she would happily wear this specific one for all of eternity.

"This is so cliché...I don't know whether to punch you or be excited," Hayley admitted handing the ring to Elijah, still in shock that this was actually happening. "Or maybe both," she said, punching him in the arm.

The sudden confused look that appeared on Elijah's face was priceless. This wasn't at all how he'd expected this to go. Well, maybe slightly. Hayley had told him at least a few times in the past that she wasn't a fan of clichés such as this.

Hayley laughed at the expression on his face. "Ask the question, Elijah," she urged him as she anxiously danced in her seat.

He didn't have to be told twice. "Hayley Marshall, will you marry me for the rest of eternity?"

"Yes, Elijah! I will marry you! Cliché or not, my answer is yes!" she exclaimed, leaping forward to throw her arms around his neck as he stood up after sliding the ring onto her finger. "It took you long enough to ask," she said, pressing her lips against his.

"I wanted the timing and moment to be perfect," he told her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"The timing was perfect," she replied with a smile. "As for the moment..."

Elijah laughed. "You'd have never expected me to ask you this way, therefore the moment was perfect as well."

"I suppose," she finally agreed, pulling away from him so she could admire her engagement ring.

"Hayley Marshall-Mikaelson has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Elijah asked, smiling as he watched his new bride to be stare intently at her ring finger.

Hayley shook her head. "No," she answered immediately.

He raised an eyebrow, confused by her answer.

"Hayley Mikaelson." Hayley smiled, taking him completely by surprise. "The last time I was married didn't mean enough for me to give up my name, but this time..." she trailed off momentarily. "You mean everything to me. It feels right that I take your name."

Elijah smiled back at her. "Hayley Mikaelson has an even nicer ring to it."

Hayley nodded her head. "It sure does," she agreed, pressing her lips against his once more.

* * *

 _ **There you go! Thoughts? Was it anything like you imagined a Haylijah proposal going?!**_

 ** _Review please and let me know what you thought of it!_**


	11. Are you happy

_**As always, I want to thank everyone for your continued support of this series. It means the world to me that you're loving my writings!**_

 _ **This was inspired by and based on a sentence prompt from Tumblr.**_ _ **I hope you all enjoy reading this!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters. I only own the plot.__

* * *

 ** _80: "Are you happy?"_**

* * *

"Are you happy?" Elijah asked as he traced patterns on Hayley's bare back as she laid turned away from him.

Hayley frowned at the loss of his touch as she rolled over in bed, propping herself up on her hand to look at him. "I'm always happy when I'm with you," she answered truthfully, crinkling her brows in confusion. "Why do you ask?"

Elijah shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "It is not easy to explain it."

"Then try," Hayley urged. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

With a sigh, Elijah admitted, "It's hard to believe that after everything that's happened that happiness is still something that can be found."

Hayley chuckled briefly. "Someone woke up as quite the pessimist this morning," she teased, shaking her head.

Those three years spent stuck in Freya's magically induced coma had definitely changed Elijah some. He was still the same old Elijah as before; he just had random bursts of pessimism every now and then. Lucky for him, Hayley was surprisingly optimistic enough for the both of them.

"Happiness is always something that can be found." Hayley moved closer to him until she was practically laying on top of him. "As long as you find the right person to be happy with," she whispered, glancing at him. "Which you are, and I don't want you to ever doubt that."

"I believe you and I always will," Elijah assured her.

Hayley grinned. "Good to hear," she said, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "Now, if you would so kind, get back to tracing," she ordered playfully, turning back over to face away from him.

A feeling of contentment washed over Hayley upon hearing Elijah's laugh come from behind her followed by the his touch on her bare skin. She would never not love hearing that laugh. It was almost hard to believe that after 25 or so years of searching for happiness, she'd finally found it in the form of Elijah Mikaelson. Almost being the keyword. Now that she had finally found happiness, found him, there was no way she would ever willingly let it go. Not in a million years.

* * *

 _ **Thoughts? Review, please! Don't be shy; I do not bite!**_


	12. Diapers and Baby Oil

**_hestia-Prytaneum, here is a drabble consisting of two of your word requests from quite a few months back or so! I am so sorry it took so long to get this out. I've had it written for a while now, but unfortunately kept forgetting to post it until now._**

 ** _This is the first of many drabbles to come out this month. To celebrate The Originals coming back soon, I will be posting a drabble a day leading up to March 17th! So be on the lookout for those every day!_**

 ** _Anyways, I was in the mood to write another cute, fun little Haylijah and Hope drabble and these two words gave me the perfect opportunity to do just that. This drabble is set I'd say probably around early season 3 or maybe it could even fit in late Season 3 as a lighter moment in the midst of all the darkness. Basically, take your pick. I hope you all like this as much as I do._**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters. I only own the plot._

* * *

 _ **Diapers and Baby Oil (607 words)**_

* * *

"I really hate to ask...but I ran out of diapers for Hope and she's really cranky so I can't take her to the store with me so..." Hayley trailed off to catch an unnecessary breath. "Could you get some for me on your way back, please?" she asked Elijah with a hopeful tone over the phone.

"Of course," he answered instantly. "Is there anything else I can get you while I'm at the store?"

"No, I think just diapers," she answered just as Hope came into her view.

Her eyes widened when she saw what Hope had in her hands.

"Oh no! Hope, please do not do...damn!" She exclaimed, running a hand over her face in exasperation. "Some baby oil, too, please," she said with a sigh.

 **~DiapersandBabyOil~**

When Elijah arrived back at the compound an hour later, he was met by Hayley at the top of the stairs.

"Wait, Elijah! Do not take another step!" She proclaimed, holding out a hand to stop him.

Elijah raised an eyebrow, confused. "What is wrong?" he asked, looking around.

"I told you Hope was cranky earlier," she reminded him. "Unfortunately, she has gone from cranky to bratty since then," Hayley sighed. "She got a hold of the baby oil," she informed, pointing down at the floor. "One wrong move and there's a possibility you will find yourself on the floor at the bottom of the stairs."

Elijah looked down to where Hayley was pointing to find a big puddle of baby oil right in front of him. "That would be unfortunate."

Hayley nodded, agreeing with him.

Just then a giggle came from behind Hayley. Hayley turned around to find Hope grinning from ear to ear, standing there with the empty baby oil bottle in hand.

Hayley took a hesitant step toward her with her hand reached out in front of her. "Hope, give mommy the bottle," she spoke nicely.

Hope giggled more and shook her head a little bit.

"Hope, give mommy the bottle now, please," she tried again, adding a please this time.

Once again, Hope shook her head no.

Hayley opened her mouth to try one more time when Elijah's voice boomed from behind her.

"Hope, give your mother the bottle right now," he demanded in a stern tone of voice.

Still standing there, bottle tight in her hand, Hope looked from her mother to Elijah and then back to Hayley again. Slowly she stepped forward, her arm outreached.

After Hayley took the bottle from her, Hope's face turned into a full on puppy dog pout. Looking from Hayley to Elijah to make sure they both saw how sad they had made her, Hope turned and ran off to her room.

Hayley blew out a puff of air as she turned and walked over to the nearest trash can and threw the bottle away before going to the cleaning closet to grab a roll of paper towels. She made her way back over to the puddle of baby oil and bent down to clean it up.

A smile snuck its way onto her face when Elijah put the grocery bag containing the diapers and new bottle of baby oil down, bending down to help her clean up the puddle.

"How come she listened to you the first time?" Hayley asked him, not being able to wrap her mind around the fact that her daughter listened to her uncle but not her own mother.

Elijah shrugged, looked at her, and grinned. "It's all in the tone of voice."

Hayley couldn't help but laugh at his answer.

It was in the tone of voice. Of course it was.

* * *

 _ **Thoughts?! Be sure to please review and let me know!**_


	13. Yeah, you're right You don't need me

_**Thank you all for the reviews and follows from the last drabble! They all mean so much to me!**_

 _ **I'm using this prompt request from Tumblr as a way to briefly explore the many different possibilities of how Elijah could come out of the magical coma after five long years. I hope you all enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters. I only own the plot._

* * *

 **"Yeah, you're right. You don't need me." HAYLIIJJJJAAAAAHHHHH**

* * *

Hayley couldn't, for the life of her, remember how a simple conversation about nothing important had lead to this exact moment in said conversation. All she did know was that this conversation certainly wasn't going how she'd expected it to go.

Elijah frowned. "Yeah, you're right. You don't need me."

Hayley sighed, running a hand through her hair, yanking at it softly in slight frustration.

"Yes, it's true that I don't _need_ you," Hayley agreed with him. "But that doesn't mean I don't _want_ you," Hayley assured him, reaching forward and placing her hand gently on his shoulder.

Something had changed in Elijah during his five years in that magical coma that Freya had put him and his siblings in. The changes in him weren't necessarily for the better, but they weren't necessarily for the worse either. It was as if he was no longer as sure of certain things as he'd once been. Hayley wanted to help him get back to his usual self again but no matter how hard she tried to get him to open up to her, he wouldn't. It absolutely pained her to see Elijah like he was now. She could only imagine what kind of things had gone through his mind throughout those five years of confinement.

"I may not always need you for something, but I will always want you and that's what really matters." She smiled sweetly at him, leaning forward and pressing a simple kiss against his lips in an assuring manner. "I can live my life by myself, but I don't want to because my life isn't the same without you in it," she admitted.

Elijah stared back at her, no words were being said.

Hayley frowned briefly before catching herself and setting her lips into a straight line. She didn't want him to get the wrong impression from her facial features.

"I can only imagine how you felt and what was going through your mind during the past five years," she told him, trying to speak in the most comforting tone she could muster up. "Just please know that no matter what you thought or how you felt, I love you and I'm not going anywhere." Hayley smiled then. "I want to live my life with you. Always and forever; for all of eternity."

After his silence and stillness throughout this part of their conversation turned small argument, if it could have even been called that, Hayley was not expecting what happened next.

One second she was standing in front of him with a smile on her face, hoping that he would believe her words. Then the next second, she was letting out an involuntary squeal as she was suddenly wrapped up in Elijah's warm embrace.

"I know I haven't been myself since waking up and being cured from Marcel's bite, but you can be sure that I love you as well and I, too, am not going anywhere." Elijah smiled briefly before leaning forward and connecting their lips in a simple kiss that mirrored her own from minutes before.

Alright, so maybe the conversation did go the way that Hayley had expected it to. It had just taken a detour to get there.

* * *

 _ **Review please and let me know what you thought!**_


	14. My clothes look really good on you

**_I want to thank everyone as always for your continued support of this series. It absolutely means the world to me that you're loving my writings!_**

 ** _So this one completely got away from me and turned more into a short one-shot than a drabble. But I don't think you all will mind._**

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters. I only own the plot._

* * *

 **"My clothes look really good on you."**

* * *

"This should be the start to every day," Hayley said out of breath as she rolled off of Elijah and laid down next to him.

Elijah chuckled. "I sure would not object."

"Oh, yes. I'm sure that you wouldn't," she teased, turning onto her side and propping herself up on her arm so she could look at him.

Elijah grinned. He opened his mouth to respond to her, but didn't get a chance to get a word out.

A loud banging noise from the other side of the door interrupted their "basking in the aftermath" moment.

"Elijah, we need to go. Hurry up!" Moments later, followed by, "Now!"

Hayley rolled her eyes, sighing in frustration as she turned back over and practically threw herself backwards onto the bed. "We can't have any time to ourselves in this place, can we?!"

Shaking his head, Elijah answered, "It doesn't seem so."

"Does he even know that I am in here with you?" Hayley wondered, staring up at the ceiling.

"It would seem not."

"Maybe if he knew I was in here, he wouldn't have so rudely interrupted us just now," Hayley suggested as she forced herself out of bed and began to search for her clothes that were strewed all over the room.

It didn't take her long to find all of her clothes. She picked them up and laughter suddenly escaped from her throat. Turning back to where Elijah was still laying back in the bed, she feigned unhappiness as she held up the torn clothes in her hand and said, "I liked this outfit."

"I will buy you another outfit just like it if you liked it that much," Elijah replied with a laugh of his own.

"I will definitely be holding you to that," she told him in a matter of fact tone as she bent down to pick up Elijah's discarded shirt and pants, which surprisingly didn't get torn up the night before. "In the meantime, I will have to borrow these to get back to my room."

Hayley walked over to the full length mirror after putting Elijah's clothes on. In the mirror, she watched as Elijah eyed her up and down. If the sudden lusty expression that appeared on his face was any indication, he very much approved of her wearing his clothes.

"My clothes look really good on you," he spoke huskily, which confirmed her suspicions.

Giving her own self a look over in the mirror, she grinned back at him. "Which is exactly why you shouldn't expect to get them back any time soon."

"I have ways of getting them back if I want them back." Elijah gave her a grin of his own in return.

Hayley turned around with the intent to say something but never got the chance to even process any words in her head. In the second or so that it took her to turn around, Elijah had quickly gotten out of bed. He was now standing only a few feet away from her with just enough space between them that Hayley got a good look at all he had to offer.

Swallowing hard, Hayley bit her lower lip as she tried to regain her composure. "That's not the way to get your clothes back," she managed to get out. "However, that is the way to make sure that the floor gets them back."

"Maybe that is what I am aiming for," Elijah teased as he slowly closed the gap between them.

"Well then, you are certainly aiming to hit the bulls eye," Hayley informed him, her breathing getting heavier with each movement closer he got to her. "I thought you had something to go do."

Shrugging, Elijah replied nonchalantly, "I think it can wait."

Ducking out of the way before he could close the gap completely, Hayley rushed to the opposite side of the room and turned towards him. "You have to go do something and it wouldn't be smart to start another round right now," Hayley told him, shaking her finger at him. "If we were to get interrupted during, I would be daggering someone in the very near future."

Elijah laughed at the thought. "He would deserve nothing less."

"How about you go do what you need to do and when you get back, I will make it up to you," Hayley suggested as she sauntered over to him, moving to stand on her tip toes so that her mouth was next to his ear. "I will keep your clothes on until you return and then you can take them off of me."

A worded reply was not necessary in that moment as she could feel it against her.

"I will take that as a yes." Hayley grinned. "But we can't have you walking out of here like that now, can we?"

Shaking his head, Elijah answered, "No we can not."

"I think I can help fix that," Hayley said with a smirk, licking her lips.

It was Elijah's turn to be speechless.

"We should make this quick," she told him, a mischievous sparkle evident in her eyes. "Don't want to keep him waiting any longer."

All Elijah could do was shake his head in agreement as he watched Hayley sink to her knees in front of him.

 **~MCLRGOY~**

Straightening her hair and her...well, his clothes...Hayley followed Elijah out of the bedroom.

"It's about..." Kol trailed off from his train of thought when he noticed Hayley and what she was wearing. "Nice clothes you have there." He laughed.

Glaring at him, Hayley crossed her arms over her chest and snapped, "Why don't you shut up and mind your own damn business!"

"You make it so hard," he replied, knowing exactly what buttons to push to get a rise out of Hayley. "Especially when you come out of my dear brother's room wearing his clothes." Kol smirked. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened in there."

"I wasn't aware that you were so curious about what goes on in your brother's personal life," Hayley shot back, smirking herself when she momentarily rendered Kol speechless.

Before either of them could say anything else, Elijah spoke up.

"I think I've come up with a solution to our current problem," Elijah said as a way to change the subject (he would much rather prefer his intimate life not be discussed outside of him and Hayley), stepping forward next to Hayley and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What would that be?" Hayley questioned curiously, turning her head to look at him.

"As you mentioned before, this wouldn't be happening if he had known you were in the room with me," Elijah paused before getting to the part where he mentioned the solution he had come up with.

Raising an eyebrow, Hayley asked, "Are you going to tell me the solution you came up with?"

Elijah smiled and answered, "If we shared a room, then everyone would always know."

Those were the last words that Hayley expected to hear come out of Elijah's mouth in that moment. Her eyes widened in surprise. Had he really just said what she thought he said? Her ears weren't playing tricks on her, were they? For her sake, she sure hoped not. The expression on Elijah's face was confirmation for her that her ears weren't playing tricks on her. She had heard him correctly.

" _Oh, thank god,_ " Hayley thought to herself.

The sudden thought of living, not just living (since they'd basically been living together now for years) but actually _living_ with Elijah as in sharing the same bed every night instead of going back and forth between rooms sent shockwaves through Hayley. Those said shockwaves coursed straight through her body to her core.

For as long as she could remember, Hayley could not recall a single time that she was truly excited about living with a guy. Elijah was the exception, which caused a realization so strong to hit Hayley. She was always aware that she loved Elijah, but know she realized that she didn't just love him...she was actually very much _in love with_ him.

"Hayley..." Elijah said after a minute or two of Hayley just staring at him with her jaw dropped.

"Elijah, let's go." Kol was getting impatient.

Hayley shook her head, having finally managed to come back to reality. She grabbed Elijah's arm, turning and dragging him back to his...their bedroom. "You'll have to do whatever you two had to do alone!" Hayley called back to Kol. "Elijah is going to be preoccupied for most of the day."

After dragging Elijah into the bedroom behind her, Hayley kicked the door closed and locked it behind them.

* * *

 _ **Review please and let me know what you thought!**_


	15. I really need a hug

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters. I only own the plot._

* * *

 **"I really need a hug."**

* * *

The door to Hayley's bedroom slammed shut behind her as she made a beeline for her bed. She threw herself face first down onto the bed, shoving her face into the first pillow she could get her hands on. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. It had been one of those days where nothing went right, and one screwed up thing happened one right after another. Hayley didn't know if she wanted to scream or cry, or maybe even do both. The day could not end quick enough.

Hayley vaguely heard the sound of the door opening and closing moments later. But her level of frustration was too high to make her care enough to look to see who'd come into her room. Whoever it was would eventually make themselves known. She didn't have to wait long to figure out who it was.

The feeling of a hand tracing and rubbing circles and other shapes on her back overtook her senses and she immediately knew who'd come in. There was only one person who was allowed to touch her in such a way. Elijah.

Upon realizing it was Elijah, Hayley felt some of her frustration dissipate. But not enough. She needed more than just the feeling of him tracing shapes on her back to feel much more relieved and relaxed. She needed more physical contact, which surprisingly had a very calming affect on her whenever it was Elijah providing it.

Without a second thought, Hayley flipped over onto her back and repositioned herself so that she was on kneeling on the bed. Elijah was standing right next to the bed so that they were level with each other. It made it much easier for Hayley to do what she was trying to do. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him as close to her as she could, resting her head against his shoulder and her face in the crook of his neck.

"I really need a hug," she whimpered, not even caring that her voice tone made her sound weak; the day had taken too much of a toll on her.

Thankfully Elijah didn't ask any questions or even hesitate to oblige with her request. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as tight to him as possible. He even went as far as resuming the tracing and rubbing of circles and other shapes on her back.

Hayley smiled against his neck as she could already feel the frustration and tension she'd felt all day drain out of her body. Elijah definitely had some sort of control over her by being able to calm her just by holding her close. It also helped that he knew when talking wasn't necessary. Sometimes a hug and silence filled with quiet understanding was all that was needed to turn a bad day good.

* * *

 _ **Review please and let me know what you thought!**_


	16. Is there something in your pocket or

**_Thank you so much_** ** _guest_** ** _for your review. It brightened my day, too! I also want to thank everyone as a whole for your continued support of this series. You're all such a big part of what keeps this series going!_**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters. I only own the plot._

* * *

 **"Is there something in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"**

* * *

The sight before him was surely a sight to behold.

Elijah stood in the door way of the bedroom that he and Hayley shared together, leaning against the door frame. He had been quietly admiring and trying to figure out the scene before him for a couple of minutes at least. Hayley was lain out on the bed wearing nothing but one of his shirts, half buttoned with both of her arms above her head. Both of her wrists were tied tightly to the bed posts. He assumed the only reason she was still in that position was because they'd already had to buy a couple of new beds in less than two months and Hayley didn't want to have to add another new bed to that ever growing list.

"Son of a bitch!" Hayley exclaimed in an annoyed tone of voice as she yanked at her bindings.

Elijah couldn't stop the chuckle that tore from his throat.

Hayley's head shot up immediately and she looked directly at him. "Don't you dare say anything," Hayley warned him now that she had realized he was standing there.

Elijah held his hands up in mock surrender as he pushed off the door frame and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. With a grin clear as day on his face, Elijah sauntered over to the bed and stopped next to it. "Is there something in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" he asked, looking down at Hayley's half naked form laid out on their bed.

She rolled her eyes and shot him a glare. "Now is not the time for cliché lines, Elijah. And plus, that line doesn't even make sense considering I'm not wearing any pants right now," Hayley scolded him, pulling gently at her bindings. "Are you going to help me out of these or not?"

Elijah nodded his head. "I will, but first I have a question I want you to answer."

Hayley raised an eyebrow. "What question?" she wondered hesitantly.

"How did you manage to tie both of your hands to the bed posts by yourself?"

Elijah noticed immediately how quick Hayley's face turned red. The fact that she looked away from him and was staring at anything in the room other than him was also a dead give away. She was embarrassed, which could only mean one thing was the answer.

Elijah was usually very good at keeping his composure, but this moment was not one of those moments where he could bring himself to do so. A roar of laughter escaped him as he put the pieces of the puzzle together. Someone had obviously helped her with this.

"Who was your partner in crime for this?" Elijah asked curiously, crossing his arms over his chest as he continued to stare down at Hayley and made no move to help her out of her predicament.

"You said one question, Elijah!" she exclaimed, yanking harder at her binds. "Either help me out of these now, or I'm breaking out and we'll just have to go bed shopping for the fourth time in two months."

Hayley gave him a "don't believe me, I dare you not to" look.

Shaking his head and chuckling at her, Elijah moved forward to finally help her out of her binds.

"Finally!" Hayley sighed, sitting up and rubbing both of her wrists. "Next time I'm just gonna go the easy route and find you and drag you to the bedroom when I get horny," Hayley told him in a matter of fact tone.

Elijah grinned. "I'm looking forward to it."

Rolling her eyes, Hayley laughed and replied, "Oh, I'm sure you are."

* * *

 **Review please and let me know what you thought of it!**


	17. I want us to start all over again

**_I want to thank everyone once again for your continued support of this series. You're all such a big part of what keeps this series going!_**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters. I only own the plot._

* * *

 **88: "I want us to start all over again."**

* * *

"I want us to start all over again," Hayley said as she glanced up at Elijah from her place on his lap.

He stared back at her, a hint of confusion evident in his dark brown eyes. "What are you saying?"

"There's no doubt that we have been through so much together. Your exes, my marriage, you in a magical coma...maybe we should view our five year separation as a good thing," she explained, reaching up to cup his face in her hand.

A small smile played out on Elijah's lips. "Five years, only a year away from you even, is never a good thing."

"Likewise," Hayley agreed, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss on his lips. "But, despite that fact, we have the perfect opportunity to start from scratch now. We should take it." Hayley smiled a hopeful smile, looking at him with a loving look in her eyes. "No matter what comes our way from this point forward, it is you and me. That's it. The past is exactly that, the past. We should put it all behind us and just be happy together in the here and now and in the future since we have an eternity to look forward to together."

After everything they'd been through since the first time they met, Elijah knew that Hayley was onto something. It would be very easy to continue living in the past, but it wouldn't be the right thing to do. Starting over and letting the past be the past, on the other hand, was definitely the right thing to do.

"Alright, let's do it." Elijah smiled. "The past is the past. It is just you and me now."

Hayley grinned, wrapping her arms securely around Elijah's neck. "Eternity just became a much happier time for both of us," she told him as she pulled him as close to her as she could and happily pressed her lips to his.

* * *

 _ **Review please and let me know what you thought!**_


	18. Are you kidding me? We are not fine!

_**This can be considered as set in early Season 4 sometime since the Mikaelsons and Marcel are sure to still be at odds for a bit and I can definitely see them going head to head for a while before being forced to work together again.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters. I only own the plot._

* * *

 **"Are you kidding me? We are not fine."**

* * *

"Are you kidding me? We are not fine!" Hayley exclaimed, looking over and frowning at Elijah who was currently leaning against the wall next to her.

They had just barely escaped Marcel and his minions unscathed. Why she had even gone there with Elijah in the first place was a mystery. Well not exactly. She knew why she'd gone with him. They were a team now, and teams always stuck together no matter what. Even if they didn't always agree with what the other half wanted to do.

"Hybrid and Original vampire teaming up together against their enemy sounds strong on paper, but not as strong in reality when there's damn near three times the power in numbers on the enemies side."

"We did make it out in one piece and we took out more than one half of Marcel's minions out in the process," Elijah told her, leaning his head back against the wall with a small thud.

Hayley scoffed, rolling her eyes. "We _barely_ made it out of there in one piece," she corrected him, glancing down at her blood stained clothes and motioning towards his own.

"Barely being the keyword in that sentence," Elijah replied nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders.

Post fight Elijah a lot of times annoyed her to no end. For whatever reason, fights seemed to always bring out the sassy and egotistical part of him. Hayley never knew whether she should just roll her eyes at him and give a sarcastic comment or slap him back to normal. However, this time she chose to go with the former. She was just too worn out to give the effort to slap him.

"Oh, that changes everything," she stated sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "It's easy for you to say since you're an original vampire who can't die," Hayley said, shaking her head. "I'm a hybrid, not invincible."

Elijah turned to her then. "I told you not to come with me," he reminded her in a matter of fact tone.

Hayley crossed her arms as she turned her body so she was facing him. "As if you actually believe that I would've let you go into the lion's den alone," she said with a hint of question in her voice. "We're in this together, Elijah. Wherever you go, I go. And I would like to think it's the same way for you."

Elijah sighed, taking a step forward and wrapping his arms around her. "I assure you, Hayley, that it's the same way for me."

"Good." Hayley smiled, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest. "So does this sort of count as our first stupid and pointless mini argument as an actual couple?" Hayley asked after a while, laughing a bit as she came down off her adrenaline high and thought about what all had transpired in the past hour or so.

Elijah chuckled and Hayley could feel the vibrations through his chest.

"It can be if you want it to be," Elijah told her, kissing the top of her head.

Hayley thought about it for a short time before concluding that she wanted it to.

"At least this way we can say that we still have some semblance of normalcy in our lives." Hayley smiled, pulling away from him and reaching down to lace her fingers with his. "I think we should be able to go home now. I would kill for a shower right now."

Elijah laughed. "I think that you already did that."

Hayley shrugged. "They started it."

* * *

 _ **Review and let me know what you thought of it!**_


	19. Blonde - Part 2

**This is part 2 of the _Picture_ drabble. It was requested by moxbrose! Thank you so very much for all the help you've been giving me lately. You're awesome!**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters. I only own the plot._

* * *

 _ **Blonde (714 words)**_

* * *

"Have any of you by chance seen Hayley today?" Elijah asked his siblings as he walked into the study to find Klaus and Freya there.

As an answer he got an eye roll from Klaus, which was his own personal way of saying no.

"I saw her earlier today but that's it," Freya answered, looking up from whatever she was working on.

"Did she say anything to you about her plans for today?" Elijah inquired, making his way over to his sister.

Freya shrugged her shoulders. "Not really. All I remember is her saying something about your anniversary and a surprise," she recalled, smiling up at her brother. "Speaking of which, happy anniversary."

Elijah smiled back at her. "Thank you," he replied sincerely.

A snort coming from Klaus's direction caused both Elijah and Freya to look over at him with raised eyebrows.

"I never took you for the type to celebrate anniversaries, brother." He teased, smirking at him. "Did Hayley talk you into celebrating it?"

"It's called compromise, Niklaus," Elijah told him. "You should try it sometime."

Klaus's smirk fell instantly and he frowned. "This isn't fun anymore," he said, shaking his head.

"Typical Niklaus." Elijah shook his head, sighing. "You can dish it, but you can't take it back."

Klaus opened his mouth to reply but before he could get a word out, Freya gasped. He and Elijah both turned to her and then towards the door where her attention was at currently.

Elijah didn't hear either of his siblings' reactions other than Freya's gasp, he was too busy taking in the sight in front of him. He blinked a couple times, wondering if maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him, but nope he was seeing clearly. There in the door way stood Hayley with her hair as blonde as it had been in the picture he had come across a while back.

Hayley smiled as she stepped into the room and made her way over to him. "Hey," she said once she was standing directly in front of him.

Elijah opened his mouth to say hi back, but he found that no words came out. He was speechless. He'd mentioned to her about wanting to maybe see her as a blonde one day a few times after that picture. But never in a million years did he ever think she'd actually dye her hair blonde for him.

"Elijah?" Hayley questioned, staring at him with a half curious and half nervous look.

Still not being able to form any coherent words, Elijah reached forward and gently placed his hand in her hair. He ran his hand through it a few times and twirled a strand or two around his fingers. As stunningly gorgeous as Hayley was as a brunette, blonde truly did suit her very well. Never in his thousands of years of life had he cared about a woman's hair this much.

"What do you think? Do you like it?" Hayley asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

Finally finding his words again, he smiled at her and nodded his head. "That picture hardly does you any justice."

Hayley sighed a sigh of relief and grinned from ear to ear. "Oh, good!" she exclaimed. "For a second there when you didn't say anything, I was not sure what to think," she admitted. "I thought you might have hated it."

Elijah shook his head and immediately shot her thought down. "I could never hate it," he assured her. "Your hair could be purple and I'd still love it."

"Well…." Hayley started.

"If there's truly a picture of you with purple hair, I want to see it." Klaus laughed from his place behind the desk.

Hayley looked passed Elijah and glared at Klaus, "Shut up!"

"If there is, I get to see it before him," Elijah stated when Hayley was looking at him again.

With a smirk, Hayley replied, "I think that could possibly be arranged."

"Arrange it," Elijah said, stepping forward to wrap his arms around her.

She winked at him as she wrapped her own arms around him and then kissed him. "Consider it already done," she said against his lips.

"Get a room you two!" Klaus exclaimed.

Elijah and Hayley parted just long enough to reply in unison,

"Shut up, Niklaus!"

* * *

 _ **Review please and let me know what you thought!**_


	20. how u get yourself into these situations

**_As always, I wanna thank everyone for your continued support of this series. It means the world to me that you're loving my writings!_**

 _ **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters. I only own the plot.__

* * *

 **"I don't know how you get yourself into these situations."**

* * *

Elijah was well aware from half a mile away from the compound that Hayley had been up to no good. Klaus's angry and annoyed voice carried through the air as he yelled Hayley's name followed by a few choice words that even for him weren't words that usually came out of his mouth. Whatever Hayley had done had definitely wound his brother up. If only Elijah could say that he was surprised, but he couldn't. More often than not Hayley was doing one thing or another to purposely get under Klaus's skin. Her excuse, "he's just so easy to annoy and piss off."

Shaking his head, Elijah entered the compound only to witness the sight of his brother standing at the top of the stairs with his hands digging tightly into the railing to the point where parts of it were falling to the floor below. Klaus's face was almost a beet red color due to how angry and annoyed he was. Elijah half expected smoke to come out of his brother's ears at any second. Damn, watching all of those cartoons with Hope was really starting to take it's toll on him.

"What'd she do this time?" Elijah asked, looking up at his brother.

Klaus turned looked down and opened his mouth to answer him, but another voice spoke up first.

"Hi, honey." Hayley grinned as she came into view, walking behind Klaus to come down the stairs to greet Elijah.

"Honey?" Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Do I even want to know what you did?"

The only time Hayley ever called him "honey" was when she'd done something worse than usual. It was her tell. She'd never admit it, but the facts all added up and they didn't lie. Elijah sometimes wondered if Hayley called him that on purpose at those times as a way to warn him of just how bad the situation truly was.

"I didn't do anything," Hayley insisted, walking over to him and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

Klaus scoffed from above them. "More like there's nothing you didn't do," he hissed through clenched teeth, pushing away from the railing and turning to make his way down the stairs. "I expect everything to be back in it's proper place and position by time I get back," he spat at her as he stormed passed them and out the door, letting it slam behind him.

"Now I'm truly curious," Elijah said, giving Hayley a look that insisted she tell him what she did.

Hayley bit her lower lip to try to stifle the smile trying to make it's way onto her face. She'd clearly outdone herself this time.

"I may have...umm...glued all of his bedroom furniture to the ceiling." Hayley managed to keep a straight face until the very end when she burst out laughing.

Elijah's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped slightly. He wasn't surprised by what she'd told him. But he was somewhat shocked by what Hayley had chosen to do this time.

"I don't know how you get yourself into these situations," he chortled, shaking his head.

Hayley shrugged her shoulders. "You know how I can get when I am bored."

"I asked you if you wanted to come with me today," Elijah reminded her. "You could've had something to do today."

"Eh, I didn't feel like going today," Hayley replied. "Besides I hadn't played any jokes on him in a while and he's just..."

"...so easy to annoy and piss off," Elijah finished saying in unison with her.

Hayley laughed. "Exactly."

"Are you ever going to stop antagonizing him like this?" Elijah asked her honestly curious.

Hayley looked to be in thought for a while before she asked in return, "Is there a reason for me to stop?"

"You tell me," Elijah replied, his tone challenging.

Reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck, Hayley wondered, "Does me antagonizing him make you love me any less?"

Elijah didn't even hesitate to answer her question. "No, of course not."

An ear to ear grin immediately took over Hayley's facial features. "Then I have no reason to stop," she informed him, leaning forward to give him a peck on the lips before dropping her arms and backing up from him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I apparently have a room to go put back together." Hayley turned and made her way back upstairs. "We have a whole eternity to look forward to me getting myself into these situations," she called back before she disappeared down the hallway.

Elijah stayed standing where Hayley left him, shaking his head. Leave it to her to find a way to one up him and his brother all in one day. Apparently since her stopping depended on if he would love her any less, she was right by saying they're be in for a whole eternity of her in these situations. Especially since her getting into the situations oddly enough only made him love her even more.

* * *

 _ **Review please and let me know what you thought!**_


	21. Teach me how to play

_**This request started out as being just a Haylijah drabble, but then turned into a Haylijah + Hope drabble. I couldn't resist writing it once this idea came into my mind. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters. I only own the plot._

* * *

56: "Teach me how to play?"

* * *

"Mommy! That's not fair!" Hope exclaimed, watching as Hayley knocked one of her Sorry pawns back to start.

Hayley let out a small laugh and shrugged her shoulders. "You chose the game, Hope. I am just playing by the rules," she told her daughter. "I landed on a space with your pawn so it goes back to start."

Hope sat back in her chair, crossed her arms, and pouted. "I do not like this game anymore."

Shaking her head, Hayley replied, "We're not even half way through the game yet. You still have plenty of time to win it."

Hope's pout immediately turned into a smile and she sat up straight. "And I will," she said confidently, flashing a toothy grin at her mother.

A chuckle escaped Hayley. "Don't get too confident." She smiled back at her. "Who's to say the cards are on your side?"

"It's my game," Hope pointed out. "Of course the cards are on my side."

"Right," Hayley said, nodding her head. "That's sensible logic."

"Yes, it is." Hope grinned, picking another card from the draw pile. "I got an 11!" she exclaimed, doing a little dance in her chair. "I want to switch with that one," she said, pointing at her mother's pawn that was closest to her safety zone.

"Good move," Hayley replied, reaching across the board to switch the pawns.

The sound of the door opening briefly distracted both Hope and Hayley from their game. They both turned their heads towards the door and smiled when they saw who had come in.

"Hi, uncle Elijah!" Hope exclaimed, smiling brightly as she jumped out of her chair and ran over to him.

"What are my two favorite girls up to today?" Elijah asked, picking Hope up and walking over to the table.

"We're playing a game," Hope answered. "And I'm currently beating mommy," she added proudly.

Elijah laughed. "Is that so?"

Hope nodded her head as Elijah placed her back down in her chair.

"For now," Hayley said, smiling as Elijah walked over to her and kissed her briefly; after all there was a kid in the room.

Elijah backed away from Hayley just enough so that he could look back and forth between Hayley and Hope.

"Teach me how to play?" He requested more so than asked of them.

Hayley couldn't stop the surprised look that took over her facial features. Never had she expected Elijah to be the type to actually enjoy board games. He was always more of the reader type. Being into board games cam as a definite surprise to her.

Elijah raised an eyebrow as he stated the obvious, "You seem surprised."

"Yeah, I just never assumed you'd like this sort of game," Hayley admitted to him.

Elijah smiled. "You both like it," he pointed out. "Therefore, it can't be that bad of a game."

"Yay!" Hope exclaimed. "You can be on my side while we teach you how to play," she told him, standing up and offering him her chair. "Since we're gonna be on the same team, we can share the chair."

"Thank you, Hope," he replied as he took the seat across from Hayley.

"You're welcome," she said, squeezing herself into the chair with him; thank goodness for her still being small enough to do that.

Hayley grinned as she stared at the pair across from her. "So now, not only do I get to beat one of my favorite people at a board game today, I get to beat both of my favorite people at a board game."

"Haha," Hope replied.

"We'll see about that," Elijah told her, smirking. "I catch on quick, and I'm good with strategy."

"Oh, I know you are." Hayley chuckled. "But that doesn't mean you'll win this game."

"Don't worry, uncle Elijah. The game is mine so the cards are on my side." Hope assured him.

Elijah bit back a laugh and looked at Hayley across the table. They both smiled at each other before letting their expressions turn into serious ones.

"Maybe the best and luckiest ones of us win."

"Likewise."

"That'll be us!" Hope interjected, causing both Hayley and Elijah to erupt into laughter.

* * *

 _ **Review please and let me know what you thought!**_


	22. There's a thunderstorm outside

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters. I only own the plot._

* * *

 **"There's a thunderstorm outside and you want to do what?"**

* * *

"There's a thunderstorm outside and you want to do what?" Elijah asked in shock, wondering if he'd actually heard Hayley right.

Hayley turned to him with a smirk on her face, confirming without words that he'd heard her right.

"Don't act like you didn't hear me the first time." Hayley said, licking her lips as she sauntered up to him. "There's a thunderstorm and we're here all alone..." she trailed off as she moved forward until her mouth was next his ear. "...just say the word and my clothes will come off."

An involuntary shiver ran up and down Elijah's spine at her words, and the tone she'd said them in. She sure did know how to get him going. None of the women he'd loved throughout his many lifetimes ever had the effect on him that Hayley did. Hayley was on a whole new level than the others were.

"You know you want to," Hayley said as she pulled away from him, breaking him from his thoughts.

Elijah shook his head. "I don't know if it's a good idea, Hayley."

Hayley rolled her eyes. "What? Think you'll get struck by lightning or something?" she asked with a laugh. "The chances of that are happening are like 1 in 960,000."

Elijah raised an eyebrow.

Shrugging her shoulders, Hayley explained, "There is usually nothing on at 4am. Sometimes I watch the storm channel to pass the time."

A small smile splayed itself upon Elijah's lips.

"Do I get bonus points for knowing that?" Hayley asked him with a hint of teasing in her tone.

Elijah shook his head, chuckling. "You sure are something else."

"I try," Hayley said as she playfully curtseyed in front of him. "Now can we please go out there and do it or not?" she asked bluntly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Why is it so important to you to do this?" Elijah asked curiously.

Hayley sighed. "Because, Elijah," she said melodramatically. "For once, I want to do it somewhere other than the bed...and occasionally the shower. And against the bedroom wall. The floor..." Hayley trailed off. "I just want to do it outside for once!" she exclaimed. "And I know that you do as well."

"Is that so?" Elijah asked, raising an eyebrow as if to challenge her to proof her point.

"It is so," she answered as a sly grin appeared on her face. "And I know that for a fact because..." she paused as she thrust her hips forward, causing both of them to moan upon contact. "I can feel that you want it to."

Oh, curse him and his body for betraying him like this. Although, why exactly was he considering this a betrayal by his body? Why was he even trying to deny Hayley was she wanted? Especially when he clearly wanted it to. Why wasn't he jumping at the chance to have sex with Hayley outside in the thunderstorm?

"Well, when you finally decide you want this just as much as I do..." Hayley started as she pulled away from Elijah and turned to walk away. "...I'll be outside waiting," she finished, peeling her shirt off over her head and throwing it back towards him.

Elijah caught the shirt with ease and looked from the cloth in his hand to Hayley's retreating, naked back. Wait...Naked? Damn it, she wasn't wearing a bra. Seriously, why again was he not jumping at this chance? After searching his brain to find an answer to his question, he came up with nothing.

" _Screw it_ ," he thought as he threw the shirt somewhere on the floor before vamp speeding after Hayley.

Sex out in the open during a thunderstorm could actually be fun.

* * *

 ** _Review please and let me know what you thought of it!_**


	23. God, I missed you

_**Thank you so much for reviewing, following, and favoriting! It means alot to me!**_

 _ **This takes place** **a short time after the** **reunion.** **I'd say probably the same day, later that night.**_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly._

* * *

 **"God, I missed you."**

* * *

Elijah raised his hand to knock on the door before entering the room. Catching the sight of Hayley through the crack that the door was left open, he paused and pulled his hand back. A small smile found it's way onto his face as he stood there watching her quietly through the crack. She was sitting in front of a vanity mirror and brushing her hair, not having noticed his presence outside the door yet.

He couldn't even begin to describe how much he'd missed her during their five year separation. Throughout those five years, she had been all he could think about. Sure he had his brother and sisters to keep him company during those years. But that was different.

As soon as he had finally gotten the chance to truly be with Hayley, it was taken away from him in the blink of an eye. Not for good, but that wasn't the point. The point was that five years that they could've been together had been stolen from them and they weren't going to be able to get them back. But that's what them having an eternity together was for.

They would have an eternity to make up for those five lost years. _Seven_ if every year they'd known each other and weren't able to be together were counted. But even then, if all that had happened had taught him anything, Elijah was well aware that eternity wasn't set in stone. Not even for him despite popular belief. Baring that in mind, he would make sure he made every moment he had with Hayley from now on count.

"Are you just going to stand outside the door all night?" Hayley asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

Back in reality, Elijah looked into the room to find Hayley still in the same place. But now she was staring at him in the mirror with a small smile on her face. He couldn't help but return the smile.

"I was waiting for you to come in," Hayley said, placing her brush down on the vanity table.

"I was caught up in my thoughts," Elijah replied, pushing the door open and walking inside.

Hayley stood up and turned to make her way over to him. "I could tell," she teased. "You had that far away expression on your face."

Elijah stared at her silently for a few moments before he wasn't able to handle it anymore.

"God, I missed you," he breathed out, kicking the door shut before quickly moving forward and meeting her half way, pulling her into a hug that would've made any human lose their breath.

A small yelp escaped Hayley before she started laughing softly. "I missed you, too, Elijah," she whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "I don't know if I'd ever be able to describe with words just how much."

Elijah pulled back and offered her a small smile. "You don't have to," he told her. "I felt it all, too."

"I'm so happy and relieved to finally have you back, Elijah," Hayley admitted sincerely. "I don't know how much longer I could've gone without having you with me again."

"I know the feeling," Elijah assured her. "But at least you had Hope to help keep you distracted."

"And you had your siblings," she pointed out. "But as much I as I love Hope and you love your siblings, we'd be lying if we said it was the same."

Elijah sighed. "You're right."

"But let's not go there," Hayley told him. "Let's just celebrate and enjoy our first night together in five years because tomorrow we have to get back to the real world and figure out a way to save Klaus from Marcel."

"Agreed," Elijah said, nodding his head. "So what did you have in mind?"

A mischievous grin appeared on Hayley's face as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bed. "I have a few ideas," she answered. "Or maybe just one."

* * *

 _ **Review please and let me know what you thought!**_


	24. I don't like it when you cry

**_Thank you for reviewing and continuing to support this series!_**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly._

* * *

 **"I don't like it when you cry."**

* * *

"Hayley, what's wrong?" Elijah asked upon entering their bedroom and finding her sitting against the side of the bed with a bottle of whiskey in her hands and tears cascading down her cheeks.

She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, taking a shot of whiskey.

Elijah sighed, walking over and sitting down next to her. "You know you can tell me anything."

Hayley leaned her head back against the bed, and reached up to wipe the tears from her face. "I just...I don't..." Hayley tried to form a coherent sentence, but nothing came out.

"I don't like it when you cry," Elijah admitted, wrapping an arm around her shoulder comfortingly and pulling her to him.

"Truth be told, neither do I," she responded with a sigh as she laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled up against him.

They sat there like that for a few minutes or so until Elijah broke the silence.

"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?" he asked, turning to press a kiss against the top of her head.

Hayley didn't respond at first. Instead she turned her head and hid her face in the cloth of his suit jacket. "It's my birthday," she mumbled into his suit after another minute of silence.

"Ah," Elijah said as everything clicked into place.

"My thirtieth," she huffed as she pulled back from him and turned to face forward. "And then I was watching tv and that one episode of Friends came on where Rachel turns 30 and she's freaking out about it and Joey's freaking out for everyone and it dawned on me that it doesn't matter that I'm thirty because it's literally just a number to me now." More tears were flowing by time she finished talking.

"Let it all out," Elijah said as he rubbed circles on her back.

His words alone were the cause of the next batch of her tears. How was it that every time she cried, he was either the cause of it (most times unintentional) or he was there to comfort and be there for her until her tear ducts were dry? He truly was one of a kind.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm happy with how things have turned out. It took me some time, of course, but I am happy with how things are now. But then little things like this happen and end up coinciding with my birthday and I suddenly remember everything that I had to give up," she explained. "It's just difficult sometimes."

"It is okay to grieve whenever necessary," Elijah told her. "Anything is better than keeping it all bottled up. Believe me, I know."

"The red door?" Hayley stated more so than asked.

Elijah shook his head yes.

"Do you suppose it'll ever get easier?" Hayley asked honestly curious of what he thought.

He didn't answer immediately. But when he did, Hayley did feel slightly more at ease.

"As with all else, time may not completely heal all wounds, but time does allow dealing with things to get easier," he answered. "As you said before, age is literally just a number to you now. In a few tens of years or so, you probably won't even view your birthday as anything more than just another day. Or maybe you'll only remember it as good memories instead of as a reminder of what was lost."

"You know, you would make a very good inspirational speaker," Hayley joked through her tears.

Elijah chuckled. "Maybe in another life."

Hayley turned her head to look at him. "You've been through hundreds of lives already."

"Lifetimes," he corrected her. "Still only one life."

Hayley rolled her eyes. "You say Po-tay-to. I say Po-tah-to."

That got a laugh out of both of them.

"I have something for you," Elijah said all of a sudden as he stood up and made his way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Hayley asked, watching him curiously.

"I have to go get what I got you," Elijah answered, walking out of the room.

"Wait! You got me something?!" Hayley called after him but got no answer back.

Elijah returned a minute later, holding something in his hands. Hayley's tears returned when she saw what he had in his hands. But fortunately her tears were happy tears this time.

"Elijah." Hayley smiled through her tears, wiping them from her cheeks, as she looked up at Elijah as he entered the room. "You remembered?"

"A husband always remembers his wife's birthday, does he not?" Elijah asked, sitting back down next to her and holding out the cupcake with a lit candle in it. "Make a wish."

Hayley shook her head and grinned at him. "Don't need to."

Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"I already have everything I could ever wish for."

Maybe tears weren't always a bad thing, after all.

* * *

 _ **Review please and let me know what you thought of it!**_


	25. Come here

_**Thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter! It means much more to me than I could ever truly explain with words!**_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly._

* * *

 **"Come here."**

* * *

Elijah was beginning to find it harder and harder to focus on reading the words on the page of the book in front of him. He had planned on finishing the entire book in one day, but Hayley had other plans for him. He wanted to finish reading his book; she wanted something entirely different.

From the moment she'd arrived home and he'd seen _that_ look in her eyes, he knew he'd have to break out all of his restraint if he wanted to finish his book. When Hayley got into that one specific mood she could be very stubborn and would pull out all the stops to persuade him into giving in to her. He would never admit it out loud, but she usually got her way. And it seemed she would this time as well.

The first time when she'd walked passed the study and smiled that mischievous grin at him, he was able to continue reading his book with no effort needed to fight against her persuasion. But that was nothing. That was just the beginning.

The second time was a little bit harder. Hayley came into the room and walked over to grab a book from the shelf behind him. She positioned herself in just the right way to give him a very generous view of her cleavage. He had to close his eyes, pinch the bridge of his nose, and take a deep unnecessary breath that time. But he still managed to fight off any urges she'd caused him. Which in turn caused Hayley to huff in annoyance, turn and stomp out of the room. Elijah knew she wasn't just going to give up.

The third time, as per the saying, ended up being the charm. Hayley returned to the room with the book from before in her hand. She smiled sweetly at Elijah, which definitely had him on alert as to what she had planned. Hayley made her way over to where he was seated. Once she was most of the way to him, she pretended to accidentally drop her book.

"Oops," Hayley said with a glint of mischief in her eyes as she grinned at him. "I should get that," she told him, turning to bend over and retrieve the book.

Before Elijah could focus back on his book, he caught sight of Hayley bent over. Her skirt, which he assumed was a mini skirt on purpose, had risen up and revealed to him that she wasn't wearing anything underneath it. No guy in their right mind would ever be able to resist their woman after that. And despite being more than a thousand years old, Elijah was no different.

Elijah slammed his book shut and threw it onto the floor next to his chair, causing Hayley to jump at the sound. She turned to him with a smirk on her face, knowing fully well that she'd gotten through to him. God the things she did to him.

"Come here," he ordered her in a tone that told her that there was no room for negotiation.

Hayley was all too happy to oblige with his order.

"Do you think it's fun to tease me like that?" he asked her, reaching out and grabbing onto her wrist, pulling her into his lap.

"Of course I do," she answered, positioning herself so that she was straddling him. "After all, I'm a very bad girl," she told him, biting her lower lip.

With that sentence, any other words that may have been spoken ceased to matter as Elijah proceeded to give Hayley exactly what she, and deep down he, had wanted all along.

* * *

 _ **Review please and let me know what you thought of it!**_


	26. You're ticklish

_**Thank you so very much for your reviews last chapter! It means alot to me!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly.**_

* * *

 **"You're ticklish."**

* * *

"I swear, Elijah!" Hayley exclaimed as she ran across the bed and jumped down onto the floor on the other side of it. "Don't you dare!"

Elijah smirked at her as she turned around to playfully glare at him. "How can I not use my new finding to my advantage?"

"It's easy. Don't," Hayley said giving him a pointed look.

"Where would the fun in that be?" he asked her as he slowly moved to come around to the other side of the bed where she was.

She noticed his movements and quickly ran towards the door, trying to escape him. But unfortunately she wasn't quick enough to get away from him. Just as her hand grasped the door knob and she was about to turn it, she felt him behind her. A yelp escaped her as he wrapped one of his arms around her and carried her effortlessly back to the bed.

He threw her onto the bed and stood over her, that smirk never leaving his face even once. Hayley squirmed on the bed as she tried to figure out a way to get out from underneath him. But he had her legs caught between his own and pinned to the bed, resting all of his weight against her so that she couldn't hybrid strength her way out.

One look at Elijah's face and Hayley knew what he had planned. "I said don't you dare do it, Elijah!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide.

He continued to smirk down at her, shaking his head. "It's not my fault," he pointed out. "You're ticklish."

"I should've never told you!" Hayley was yelling and laughing by time she finished her thought because he was on her then, his fingers pressing against and tickling her sides. "Stop! St-stop! Elijah!" she exclaimed in the midst of a fit of laughter as she squirmed in his grasp, trying to get away from him and his fingers.

"Say the magic words and I will stop."

"Never!"

"Then you leave me no other choice." Elijah grinned, moving his hands down to the inside of her thighs and resuming their pressing and tickling immediately.

Hayley let out a loud uncontrollable shriek as she began to kick her legs and squirm even more. "Oh god! No! Stop, Elijah! I-I'm serious!"

Elijah shook his head, pausing his movements for just a moment. "Not until you say those five magic words."

"I won't do it!" Hayley told him, crossing her arms defiantly.

Elijah shrugged a shoulder. "Suit yourself." He laughed as he resumed his previous actions.

"Son of a..." The rest of her words died on her tongue as uncontrollable laughter took over.

Hayley managed to take it for another couple of minutes before her sides and stomach hurt so much from laughing that she couldn't take it anymore.

"You win! I give up!" she yelled. "Are you happy now?" she asked, putting on her best puppy dog face and pouting at him.

He smiled down at her as he stopped his movements completely and took his hands away from her. "Enough," he answered.

"You're such an ass sometimes!" Hayley playfully hissed at him, rolling her eyes.

Elijah chuckled. "Yes, but I happen to be your ass sometimes."

Hayley laughed, nodding her head. "At least you admit it."

* * *

 _ **Please review and let me know what you thought of it!**_


	27. I almost lost you

_**As always, I wanna thank you so very much for your reviews last chapter! It means alot to me!**_

 ** _So I've done a smutty version and a sweet version related to Haylijah's reunion and now I'm giving a somewhat angsty version a shot. Hope you all enjoy this one as much as you did the other two._**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly._

* * *

 **"I almost lost you."**

* * *

Hayley heard him before she saw him. Thanks to her super hybrid hearing she could hear his footsteps on the hardwood floor of the kitchen getting closer from where she stood out on the porch. The porch door opened and closed as he as he joined her on the porch, and she could feel his presence behind her moments later.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "I'm not avoiding you," she told him, refusing to turn around and look at him.

"Lying to me when I already know the truth isn't going to change anything," he pointed out. "You've been avoiding me ever since I woke up."

"No, I haven't," Hayley insisted, refusing to admit anything yet, wrapping her arms around herself.

She knew fully well that she'd been avoiding him. And she knew exactly why she was as well. For the entire five years she was searching for all the cures, she couldn't wait to get Elijah back. She had constantly dreamed of the day she'd be able to be reunited with him again. That's one of the two important things that she thought about every day. Saving Elijah and his siblings was her number two priority after raising Hope and keeping her safe. Due to those two things, Hayley never had the time to think about much. Quite frankly, with how she was thinking and acting currently...that might have been a good thing.

As soon as Elijah had woken up and she'd looked into his eyes for the first time in five years, everything she hadn't had time to think about had come crashing down upon her. The magnitude of their current situation and her fears had all attacked her before she could even think to fight them off. It all had caused her to avoid Elijah ever since he'd woken up. Hayley wasn't sure she was ready to face her fears just yet. Better yet, she wasn't sure she was even ready to voice them so that she could start facing them.

"Hayley, please don't push me away again," Elijah pleaded with her, his voice full of many different emotions.

Or maybe she was ready to voice her fears and start facing them. All it took was those words coming out of Elijah's mouth for Hayley to give in and break. What better time to do so than now when Elijah was asking her to not push him away? When she actually took the time to think about it, she realized that pushing him away would actually be making her fears come true.

"Damn it, Elijah!" she exclaimed, running a hand through her hair in exasperation as she spun around to face him. "I almost lost you," she said, her voice breaking as she admitted her fears to him. "If it hadn't been for Freya's quick thinking with the spell and Klaus sacrificing himself to allow that spell to work, I would have lost you!"

"Hayley," Elijah said as he took a step closer to her.

"And call me selfish, but I'm not going to go through that again!" she told him, shaking her head frantically as she began to pace in front of him. "I _can not_ go through that again!"

Once Hayley had started admitting her fears, she could not seem to stop them from coming out.

"Hayley, please stop pacing and look at me," Elijah requested of her but to no avail because she was too lost in her thoughts to heed his request.

"If it wasn't for Hope and knowing that there was a way to save you and the others, I don't know if I could've gotten through this," Hayley continued. "I hate sounding like a sap and/or sounding weak like this, but honestly I don't know if I could continue on if I actually lost you for good."

Hayley had more to say but no other words came out when she felt Elijah's arms wrap around her from behind and clasp together at her midsection.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you could continue on even if I wasn't around ever again," Elijah told her sincerely. "You _are_ strong, Hayley. You are one of the, if not _the_ strongest woman I've ever had the pleasure of loving," he continued. "But I promise you that for as long as I can be here for you, I will be. I'm not going anywhere if I can help it."

Hayley could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She wasn't sure what to say to that. How was it that he always knew the exact right words to say?

Hayley turned around in his arms so that she was facing him. She looked up at him and gave him the most serious look she could manage. "Don't make promises you can't keep," she whispered to him, the slightest bit of a smile finding it's way onto her face even though she tried to keep it at bay.

A chuckle erupted from Elijah as it instantly clicked where and when he'd heard her say that before. "Should I brace myself for a slap anytime soon?"

"Thank you, Elijah," she spoke in a hushed tone as she leaned forward to press her lips against his. "You're always there for me, and you always know the right words to say."

"I will always do and/or say whatever it takes to make you feel better, Hayley," he assured her. "You have my word."

* * *

 _ **Review please and let me know what you thought of it!**_


	28. Put me down

_**As always, I want to thank you all so very much for your reviews last chapter! It means alot to me!**_

 _ **Haylijah Shipper, I have added your requests to my list. I actually have an idea for one of them which may end up being it's own one-shot. We'll have to wait and see what my muse wants.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly._

* * *

 ** _"Put me down!"_**

* * *

"Put me down!" Hayley hissed, hitting and kicking as she struggled to get out of Elijah's grasp.

"No, not until you calm yourself down and start thinking rationally," Elijah told her, tightening his grip on her as he walked them into the study.

"I am thinking rationally," she argued. "Now seriously, put me down!"

Elijah sighed in exasperation. "Fine," he said, doing as she told him to and depositing her onto the couch. "But you will not leave this room until you calm down."

Hayley rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she stared up at him defiantly. "What, are you going to make me stay here?"

Elijah gave her a pointed look as he replied, "Are you going to give me a reason to?"

Hayley didn't answer. Instead she just huffed and turned her head away from him. She was well aware that if he said she wasn't leaving until she calmed down that she really wasn't going to. be going anywhere until then.

"You are aware that he said all of those things in hopes that you would react this way, right?" Elijah asked, breaking the silence.

No reply.

Elijah shook his head. He wasn't surprised that he didn't get a response. Hayley could be very stubborn at times like these. And this was definitely one of those stubborn times. She wouldn't admit that easily to having a weak moment and falling right into the trap that had been set.

"If I hadn't stepped in when I did, who knows what would have gone down," Elijah told her. "It's highly likely that you would've gotten yourself killed today."

Hayley huffed and abruptly stood up. "Don't you think I know that, Elijah?!" she asked in exasperation. "I let my impulse be my guide. I was such an idiot."

Elijah took a few long strides towards her so that he was standing right in front of her. "You're not an idiot," he assured her. "No one would've been able to not get angry at the things he said for too long."

Hayley looked up at him. "You did," she pointed out.

"If I'm to be honest, if you hadn't made a move when you did, I probably would have," Elijah admitted to her, hoping it'd make her take some of the pressure off herself; it succeeded instantly.

A sly grin found its way onto Hayley's face as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So then, not only did you save me today, I probably unintentionally saved you as well?"

Elijah chuckled, nodding his head. "More or less."

"Well don't we just make the greatest team ever." Hayley smiled.

"Even when we are not trying to." Elijah smiled back.

Hayley nodded in agreement. "Great, well I've calmed down so we can go," she said, unwrapping her arms from around his neck.

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course, it is," she said, making her way over to the door. "Hey, maybe this time, I'll even be able to save you intentionally."

"Let's hope it doesn't come down to that," he called after her.

"Well now that I know you would've made a move if I didn't..." Hayley trailed off as she left the room.

"No, Hayley," Elijah insisted, quickly taking off after her. "I am not going along with this."

"We'll see," she called back, her laughter filling the hallway.

* * *

 _ **Review please and let me know what you thought of it!**_


End file.
